After Scandal
by kaydengleek69
Summary: Olivia Pope finds a new women in charge but cant do anything about it! PRESIDENT GRANT is just about to call an election but finds out he will never win. The new women Jess is doing what Olivia did which is Fixing things so now Olivia is soaking it up in Hawaii until she gets a call from President Grant
1. Chapter 1 (Are You Serious)

After Scandal

"Where is my payment, we made a deal $100,000 for the pictures"

_Jess walked forward right up to his face_

"We agreed that you wouldn't be publicly shamed for hacking into unnamed celebrities icloud accounts plus a $25,000 reward nothing more nothing less"

"$87,500"

"I will make you an introductory deal, once and once only $69,999"

"$80,000"

_As Jess walks off in her blushing red stilettos and silky velvet coloured shirt she gets an answer_

"Fine you win $70,000; this includes all the pictures I currently have"

_The anonymous dealer leaves his body guards to carry the two bags of money halved to make $70,000_

"Good doing business with you boys"

_As she leaves with her newest colleague as soon as she enters the elevator with him, she realises there is one thing wrong, She hired a guy named Steve not Stephen._

_There is a power Blackout_

"Shhhhh you don't want to wake mamma bear"

_As he had his hand around her mouth pulling her out of the elevator into the elevator shaft and climbing up the ladder and trying to get her into the black Mercedes van she was helplessly screaming but obviously when she met on a black site no-one would be with her, near her or even hear her._

"Why do you want me? For some international spy agency trying to steal pornography of celebrities or are you assigned here to kill me?!"

_She yelled in the loudest voice possible, it could have had a slight chance someone heard her from New York if she kept on screaming like that._

"None of both really, you know how what you do best is fixing things and making things disappear well I have been kindly asked to make you disappear"

"So your gonna kill me, murder me or dismantle me"

"No way just make you disappear, so let me thing... Probably have some dental work done if you know what I mean. Maybe even if you're lucky I might use my gynaecology skills and check out if you have any problems. By the way don't try and escape it makes it harder on both of us you see. I have to capture you again and if I don't I will be in some trouble. Especially if the president finds out!"

"Excuse me, my brother is the vice president, you don't think killing his sister will make things very feisty in the white house. Well dah it will and President Lynch Fletcher or well my brother the next president which is that guy that I just said will blab on about it all the time. He will probably play the name game with some actually he loves me about what %100 so probably to all of the news channels and well national geographic and NCIS so they can do a special episode. Wow all the things he would do after. President Grant will be finished his two terms. His little slut Olivia Pope is no longer and I take her place. By the way because you're such a gentleman and you're not gonna kill me and my name onto president grant oh wait my brother will hand my name over because you're not trusting hahaha dickhead"

_As she Kicks him in a man's delicate part, She runs out of the can and run well climbed into the elevator shaft swiftly and carefully she pulled the emergency alarm, And In an instant red lights flashed and she began to panic. This was a threat to her life but did Olivia Pope have to deal with this? Jessica didn't know, thinking about that she wasted valuable seconds she could have to calm herself down or even get out of this hell hole!_

"You know whatever your name is dickhead you have messed with the wrong women, I am just as strong as Olivia Pope and Intend to be stronger"

_He is starting to recover and fast Jess realised, Will she need a new identity or is it that she has to kill for the first time in her life? This was a life or death situation but even if she did get a new identity how would she get out her colleague was meant to know the way arrrrrr. Why is everything so damn hard she thought? Whispering to herself _

"Jesus I have a phone, I'm so dumb, I am not a normal person if I don't remember my stupid F*ckin Phone"

"Come On Siri Work"

"Hello Jessica What Can I Do For You"

"Plz call Cyrus Bean"

"Sorry Jessica I cannot do that for you there is no Service"

"Can you call through Internet; you would think that the United States of America's Government Phone world work even in a blacksite"

"Actually Jessica you wouldn't think that and no there is no internet service available"

"Shit!"

"Jessica that's a naughty word"

"Well Fuck Off"

_The timing is absolutely perfect because one of Jessica's High Heel, Heels broke off. And made her slip into the mud right on top of the elevator. But when she looked down into the elevator there was no-one there. Was she just dreaming because she hit her head to hard, No this was real well she thought. As she was racking her brain thinking of any place he could have gone other then on the ladder below her but she fell off and she would have seen him. He probably would have even said "Come here darling" like the things on romance and horror movies. I stood up from the fall that felt like a brick to my head. I saw blood; annndd heard a noise, a thud. She climbed the ladder again and saw a small hole to climb through. Then she saw the end of his butt, it turned and vanished. Did he think I went that way because I was so far up he couldn't see me?_

"That was close"

"Now where is the exit, oh wait there is no exit, I just have to find a way out"

_She climbed for about 10 minutes and still hadn't climbed the full ladder. She went through a small tunnel and had a decision to make between going left and right. Which way to go this was the dilemma, life and death well maybe not that bad but I might have to spend the night in this dump instead of my luxurious water bed._

"Left I thought, I'm left handed and everything good happens when I go left"

"Siri do I have service yet? If not please run network reconfigure USA Intelligence Service"

"Sorry Jessica we do not but yes I will run the (NRUSAIS), 5 Minutes remaining on the reconfigure programming"

"Well let's keep going then, I suppose it can't hurt to keep looking after all I don't have any service yet"

_Crawling through the small thing that felt like an air vent was slowly getting smaller and smaller each little bit she crawled forward. In a distance she heard someone or someone's talking, it was only a faint murmur but when she got closer and closer she could start to work out some words. She looked down through the little lines in the vent, it was the guy that gave her the photos he was talking but she could only work out a few faint words_

"Hopefully that women is dead by now she fell for that sick trade"

_And then another one of his men spoke_

"But did you give her the real photos?"

"Of course I did I'm a man of my word remember, Sometimes there are things that I keep to myself. I'm not lying I'm just not telling the whole truth"

"Jessica You Have Network Back Online, Would You Like To Call Olivia Pope And Associates?"

"Damn It, I hope they didn't hear it but there is a %99.9 chance they would have heard that"

The men below heard her phone and started searching all of the room they were in for that noise.

"Real nice going Siri, don't talk again, this is really serious I could die".


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Out

"Coming soon 24/09/2014 or 25/09/2014" 


End file.
